Y sin embargo
by Nande-chan
Summary: Y sin embargo, cuando duermo sin ti contigo sueño y con todas si duermes a mi lado. Advertencias: incesto.


Estaba encaprichada con escribir algo con cierta canción. Entonces, un buen día, tuve la epifanía de que ellos dos serían la perfecta pareja para esto. Y por fin, salió :D

Nada me pertenece.

Regalo para Cel de Nande con mucho mucho cariño.

**Edit:** Decidí que esta historia merecía una revisión, una edición que se había resistido porque no lograba leerlo hasta el final. La historia es la misma, es más cuestión de estilo.

* * *

**Y sin embargo.**

Sabía que había sido la primera. La primera chica con la que había jugado, la primera que le había reñido, la primera que lo había lastimado. La primera, a decir verdad la única, que lo había timado y obsesionado. La primera que lo había acariciado y besado. La que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, la que había volteado su pequeño mundo de cabeza y había jugado con él como había querido.

Él sabía todo eso. Ella también.

Y, aunque ella significara un mundo y más para Sirius, él no dudaría en cambiarla a la primera oportunidad. Ya fuera por los merodeadores o por cualquier ser follable que se cruzara en su camino. Y ella, igual lo sabía. Ambos lo hacían y aunque a los dos les importaba, también les tenía sin cuidado; a pesar de todo, sabían que estuviesen con quien estuviesen, el otro siempre estaría presente. Y sin embargo, si estaban juntos, detestaban su mutua compañía y añoraban la de cualquier otra persona. Se sentían ahogar, el aire faltaba, el espacio era escaso y la necesidad de huir incontrolable. Y sin embargo, el desear que el otro estuviera cerca era casi como una droga. Peor que una.

_La querida prima Bellatrix._

Jamás sabría si esa frase estaba cargada de sarcasmo e ironía o de verdades encubiertas. Era la querida prima que le había enseñado a besar y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que los besos que más calan en el alma de cualquiera son los que no se acaban de dar. Los que quedan mortalmente inconclusos y no terminan de ser. Justo ésos son los que quedan en la memoria, los que dejan deseando más, queriendo que haya algo que los termine; son esos besos nunca dados los que te abandonan con la incertidumbre de querer saber cómo serían, qué se sentiría, qué habría. Son esos besos los que más abundaban entre ellos, dejándolos con ganas de más, nunca satisfechos.

Y, aunque morían por besarse, eso ya nunca sucedía; no desde que los encuentros y caricias terminaron mutando a sexo combinado con golpes y sangre. Y sin embargo, besaban a cualquiera que se les insinuara, a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Esparcían su veneno por los pasillos, por los alumnos de Hogwarts, entre los mortífagos y aurores. Con sus parejas y cualquiera que se los pidiera. Sin embargo, nunca los besaban a ellos realmente, siempre era el beso inacabado el que daban en el momento en que sus labios alcanzaban los de alguien más; siempre era a Bella a quien sus labios encontraban en la boca ajena, siempre era Sirius quien mordía sus labios hasta hacerla jadear.

Y sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos y tenían la oportunidad de terminar el bendito beso, era otra persona la que veían frente a ellos. Jamás era Bella, nunca sería Sirius. Y el beso se desviaba y los labios jamás se rozaban siquiera. Y el ciclo comenzaba una vez más.

Pero los besos eran sólo el principio. Porque nadie debería de saber que cada que Sirius vestía sus mejores túnicas, se presentaba como el mejor e intachable caballero, pedía la cena más cara y prodigaba las caricias más dedicadas y suaves, era para otra. Jamás era para Bella. Quien se ataviaba con sus mejores galas y se comportaba más encantadora que nunca, con los signos de locura lejos de ella y sólo el misterio y atractivo nato. Siempre era para cualquiera, nunca para Sirius.

Pero la cena, las túnicas, la actitud. Todo. Era en honor del otro. Y cuando a media noche alzaban la copa de caro champan, el silencioso brindis era por ellos, por lo que siempre han sido, por lo que nunca serían, por una relación inacabada e insatisfecha.

_Nunca te enamores de un Black._

Era la advertencia dada a cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna (o la desgracia si es que se veía la mañana siguiente) de caer en los juegos de cualquier miembro de tan noble familia. De un modo u otro la persona involucrada saldría herida. Sin importar que dicha persona fuera un muggle aventurado enamorado hasta el tuétano de la más rebelde de las Black. O si fuera un rico y noble sangre pura de linaje tan antiguo como el de los Black, casado con la, aparentemente, más frágil flor. Menos importaría que el linaje no fuera tan respetable, pero que la locura fuera compartida por la desafortunada víctima y la sensual victimaria. Se iría más lejos si se tratase del hermano pequeño destinado a cumplir los anhelos puestos en un hermano mayor que ha sido desheredado y borrado de toda memoria. Interesaría aún menos si pusieras tu corazón en el casanova y busca problemas más famoso de todos los tiempos. Pero, definitivamente, alcanzaría un punto sin retorno si los involucrados son dos Black. Sería ver qué veneno es más potente, qué fuego es más débil y se deja abrasar por el otro.

Todo lo que pasa con un Black tiende a ser memorable. Todo lo que pasa con uno deja una huella imborrable. Más si cuando, llegado el momento del éxtasis, en vez de decir el nombre _correcto _se escucha un _Bellatrix_ como susurrado, casi ahogado. Como es de esperar, después de haber oído vacías promesas de amor, de haber recibido miradas llenas de lujuria, cariño y ¿amor?

Sí, seguro amor. Pero, llegado cierto punto en las citas, se descubre que las miradas, por más sinceras que puedan ser, no siempre dicen la verdad. Y no siempre mienten. Que una mirada añorante, aunque dirigida a la persona de enfrente, va dedicada a alguien que nunca llega a ser el verdadero destinatario, a quien se ve en realidad es un reemplazo para un ser inalcanzable, tal vez. Prohibido, se piensa después. Imposible, es la respuesta.

La amargura suele impregnar los momentos entre el amanecer, el suave despertar y el punto en el que abandonar la cama es necesario. Sobre todo si esa noche la cama fue compartida. La ira también aparece, aunque al no ser tan intensa, se ve opacada por la decepción. Quien lo acompaña en la cama no es Bellatrix, y quien está compartiendo el apretado abrazo no es Sirius. Y nunca lo será, no de esta forma. Porque entre los dos jamás se dará un despertar tranquilo. Todo tiene que ser épico. Lanzándose hechizos, una que otra maldición e insultos por doquier. Puta por un lado, imbécil y marica por el otro.

Un desayuno tranquilo sería prácticamente inconcebible.

Y sin embargo, eso no impide el desear que la persona a su lado sea otra. La amargura dominando el día y el deseo embargando la habitación, empañando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, buena o mala, dejándola inconclusa y como un cuento de nunca acabar. Y, a pesar de que la desilusión enturbia todo, no mancha, ni siquiera ligeramente, lo que significa Bellatrix en su mundo. Es algo que nunca cambiará.

_Eres mi vida y mi muerte._

Si en este mundo existía alguien que le pudiera clavar un puñal por la espalda, siendo ésta la única persona de la cual no se vengaría, ésa era Bellatrix. Si había alguien que la pudiera traicionar, causando alguna especie de dolor real (no esa basura de dolor que provoca un simple _Cruciatus_), ése era Sirius. Porque el dolor provocado por la traición del otro se sentiría no en la piel, no en alguna parte del sistema nervioso, no eran simples impulsos y sustancias, se sentiría en la sangre. Justo por eso, Bellatrix lo había odiado más que a nada cuando él gritó a los cuatro vientos que nunca sería un Black. Y sin embargo, lo que en verdad odiaba es que sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera en detestarlo, cuánto tiempo invirtiera en ello, jamás lo podría lograr.

La guerra inició. Traiciones de uno y de otro, a diestra y siniestra. Y sin embargo, los momentos robados al acecho y las lealtades olvidadas por breves momentos ganaban la batalla.

Hacia el final, los momentos se hicieron escasos. Un Señor Oscuro más demandante en la enloquecedora carrera que emprendía por el poder en contra de una maldita profecía. Una Orden desesperada más de lo que cualquiera diría, a causa de la desesperanza y las pérdidas que sufrían día con día.

Y entonces pasó. Ambos encerrados en Azkaban. No eran vecinos de celda. ¿A Merlín gracias o maldecir a Morgana? Años y años. No cenas de gala, no caricias prodigadas a mujeres que nunca eran ella, no besos dados a hombres que no la enfrentaban. Nada. Ni siquiera el anhelo de un cuerpo caliente a su lado, imaginando que el cuerpo era el que nunca podría compartir el tiempo como ellos quisieran.

El escape de la prisión por parte de Sirius. La noticia del año. No, la noticia del siglo en Azkaban. Y sin embargo, no era algo que a ella le sorprendiera, su primo siempre lograba imposibles. Pero la traición la inundó, después de todo, hubiera sido un buen detalle que pasase a su celda a estamparle en la cara que él podría salir y ella no. Una pena realmente.

Un año más y nuevas señales del Lord. Otro año y un improvisado escape. Uno que no valía tanto como el de Sirius, porque ya no tenía la gracia de ser el primero. Ya no era una leyenda, era sólo otro más.

Champan y vino, un brindis por las huídas más patéticas y memorables de una cárcel. ¡Salud! Al menos ese fue el primer brindis hecho fuera de Azkaban. ¡Salud por la fuga de ambos! El primer brindis hecho en la cama de otros.

A fin de cuentas, estar o no en Azkaban no hacía mucha diferencia. Ella recluida en la guarida del Lord, esperando a que el plan pudiese ejecutarse. Él escondido en Grimmauld Place, a la expectativa de algo que llenara sus venas de adrenalina una vez más y que hiciera su sangre hervir como antes.

Un año que debió de haber sido insoportable. Debió, porque no lo fue. El maravilloso talento de Tonks para adoptar la forma de la persona deseada hizo que él pudiese cumplir más de una fantasía. Por fin pudo compartir un desayuno tranquilo con Bella a media noche. Un brindis sincero, una cena de gala. Un beso envenenado. Noches inolvidables que terminaban en mañanas perfectamente olvidables. Imágenes que retrocedían en más de un sentido.

Un año lleno de sexo sin significado, o con menos que el de costumbre. Rodolphus invadiendo su cama, Rabastan suplicando una caricia, más mortífagos sin importancia añorando un beso. El que todos tuviesen el cabello oscuro y fueran llamados Sirius dentro de un apasionado beso no decía nada.

Y sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente. Sus cuerpos se llamaban, ya fuera para matarse dentro o fuera de la cama. No es de extrañar que el encuentro se haya dado antes de lo planeado, antes de que el Ministerio fuera invadido y el velo atravesado. Un velo que nadie había previsto. No es de extrañar que se hubiesen encontrado en la destartalada habitación que fungía como oficina si ninguno estaba ahí.

No hubo saludos, ni siquiera un intercambio de palabras, sólo simples jadeos, gemidos y nombres entrecortados. Marianne, Drusilla, Phoebe, Rodolphus, William, Daniel. Sus labios jamás pronunciarían ni Sirius ni Bella, peor que un pecado era ese acto. Sus bocas buscándose, sus cabezas girando, evitando el tan añorado contacto. Las manos viajando a través de la tela, acariciando senos y espaldas, aferrándose a un abrazo que los dos negarán a la primera oportunidad.

Las manos de Sirius rasgando la túnica de Bella. Rajando un pedazo justo en donde nacían los senos de ésta, liberando algo de piel un poco transpirada y que era humedecida por su propia lengua.  
Salado.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix jalaba un poco los cabellos del hombre tratando de guiarlo a los lugares que ella deseaba. Y sin embargo, por más fuerza que tuviera, por más seductora que fuera y por más que Sirius la deseara, él era un Black que no estaba ahí precisamente para satisfacer los deseos de Bella ni mucho menos seguir sus órdenes. Si ella quería que él acariciara sus brazos, él la tomaba por la cintura. Pero, si ella quería la cadera, lo arrastraba hacia sus senos, sabiendo que él se negaría a tocar su busto en esa situación y tanto su boca como sus manos irían a parar a la parte deseada.

Y el juego terminaba en tablas.

La ropa estorbaba terriblemente y dedicarse a quitarla con cuidado era sólo un desperdicio de tiempo que bien podrían utilizar en sexo oral. Así que las túnicas terminaron hechas jirones en un rincón, la ropa interior desaparecida por un encantamiento que pareció ser escupido con el mismo tono que Bellatrix utilizaba para decir _Crucio_. Y sin embargo, no era suficiente. Demasiado tiempo perdido, demasiada urgencia.

Sirius la acercó hacia la mesa, ella peleó por estar contra la pared. Terminaron montados en una silla; Bellatrix sentada sobre Sirius, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del hombre, haciendo movimientos sinuosos sobre él, provocándolo, acercando su vagina a su pene y alejándose justo en el momento en que él se disponía a penetrarla. Aquí no mandaba él.

Sin embargo, ella tampoco.

Él mordía su cuello con agresividad, apretaba sus senos violentamente y los rasguñaba ligeramente, haciendo que ella soltara gemidos que bajo ninguna circunstancia soltaría con ninguno de sus amantes. Provocaba que Bella gritara algún nombre a todo pulmón. Sus manos viajaban hacia sus piernas, pasando por su cintura, su cadera y sus muslos. Acercándola tanto. Y sin embargo, entre más la acercaba él, ella más se alejaba. Pero si era ella quien pegaba sus torsos, causando que sus pechos se apretaran contra los pectorales y él intentara, infructuosamente, ahogar un gemido, era rechazada de inmediato.

Alguno tenía que rendirse. Alguien tenía que ceder, para que los juegos y preliminares terminaran y el ganador se alzara con un ruidoso gemido. Muchas veces era él quien se rendía, era un hombre gobernado por sus deseos e instintos. Sin embargo, ella acababa vencida un número no menor al de él; era Bellatrix, tan desequilibrada e incontrolable.

Y entonces, él la penetraba. O ella introducía el pene. No importaba.

Daban rienda suelta a un movimiento frenético, tratando de acercarse, buscando sus bocas y evitando al mismo tiempo que el otro alcanzara la propia. Y sin embargo, los besos en el perímetro de sus labios eran infinitos, las lamidas en el cuello demasiadas, las respiraciones agitadas que se oían contra su oído las suficientes.

Muchas veces, el deseo ya gobernándolos por completo, producía un acercamiento demasiado peligroso, y ansiado, entre sus bocas. Sentían el aliento del otro, adivinaban el nombre pronunciado por el movimiento de los labios, sentían la humedad de una lengua traviesa que intentaba algo más. Y esa era la señal para recuperar una distancia segura. Volvían los besos al cuello, a la oreja y a cualquier otro lugar.

Después de embestidas violentas, alguno lograba su orgasmo, perdiendo irremediablemente esa batalla. El otro, ante la vista del extasiado cuerpo que estaba junto, también lograba su propio orgasmo, ya que se sabía ganador de ese enfrentamiento. Y su éxtasis era producto de una combinación del placer recibido y del delicioso sabor de la victoria.

Una vez alcanzado este punto, ella de inmediato retiró las piernas de la cintura de él, alejó sus manos del lastimado pectoral y la rasguñada espalda y se paró, dejando que Sirius apreciara su maltrecho cuerpo mientras que ella se ocupaba en reaparecer sus respectivas prendas; y, lanzando los calzoncillos a la cara de Sirius, soltó una estridente carcajada.

–Puede que sea la última vez.

–Lo sé y créeme que la recordarás.

–Eso quisieras.

–No es algo que quiera. O que me interese.

–Ajá –respondió ella resoplando–. Cómo prefieras.

Sirius, que se había puesto su ropa interior y ahora arreglaba la túnica destruida, se acercó a ella por la espalda. Le quitó la varita de las manos, él mismo soltó su ropa y su varita, abrazándola por detrás y oliendo el maltratado cabello. Cabello que sin importar qué, siempre despediría una fragancia sensual y que, aunque no fuera suave al tacto, él no se cansaba de tocar. Y ella, que siempre había odiado las picantes mejillas que no habían sido rasuradas, había puesto una mano en la barba de un par de días de Sirius. La rasposa cara se sentía muy bien contra su mano y su hombro.

Y sin embargo, aunque todo se sintiera tan correcto, comenzaban a incomodarse. La presencia del otro no tardaba en sentirse invasiva.

–Quita tu mano.

–Cuando tú sueltes mi cintura y te largues.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no hubiesen roces accidentales, pero sí miradas secretas y jadeos compartidos.  
Las túnicas puestas en su lugar, las varitas guardadas y un silencio tenso rodeándolos. Miradas grises taladrándose.

Ninguno decía nada, sólo se miraban, evaluándose. Queriendo irse antes de terminar con la típica despedida llena de insultos, pero quedando clavados sintiendo que faltaba algo. Fue él quien decidió qué era lo que necesitaban.

Sólo un roce de labios. No hubo lengua, tampoco mordidas ni caricias. No fue largo ni pasional. No transmitía nada. Sólo juntaron sus labios, él no hizo nada más, ella sólo abrió un poco la boca y la movió. Él terminó por corresponder. Deseaban más, querían algo más de ese beso; y sin embargo, la boca ajena era rechazada a cada intento. Y sin embargo, la cercanía era inaguantable. Así que se alejaron.

–Te dije que sería inolvidable. Después de todo será la última –aseguró él con una mirada de suficiencia.

–No gastes saliva, sé todo lo que tienes por decir.

–Lo mismo digo.

Y así, sin más, él se desapareció. A los pocos segundos, ella lo hizo también.

_Lanza un beso al viento._

La batalla del Ministerio. Bendito plan, la perfecta oportunidad. Sí, perfecta para fracasar estrepitosamente por la envidiable suerte de Potter. Aunque no por la nada envidiable suerte de Sirius.

Era sólo un juego. Igual que siempre, igual que cada vez que se veían. Maldiciones rozando sus oídos, insultos adornando cada oración y la atención puesta sólo en el otro, nadie más existía en ese efímero instante. Nada lo hacía tampoco.

Salto, maldición, esquivo, contraataque, escudo, hechizo. Nada nuevo. Hasta que un arco apareció y un tropiezo, junto con un encantamiento, provocaron que un velo cubriera el rostro de Sirius. Ella lo miró y él mantenía su vista fija en ella, y su cara era difusa a través del velo. Muchas cosas pasaron frente a ambos en los segundos que aún quedaban antes de que él desapareciera por completo. Y el beso vino a la mente de los dos. Y él desapareció por completo.

Y ella, aún con el deseo de repetirlo, lo maldijo. Maldito Black, la única vez que ella deseaba un beso y el infeliz moría, llevándose consigo esos labios. Desgraciado.

–¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! –Ella danzaba por el Ministerio, gritaba y festejaba. Así tenía que ser. Sólo ella podría matarlo y sólo él podría terminar con ella. O con su poca cordura.

Había ganado y, como siempre, era embriagador. Y sin embargo, también dolía, dejaba un vacío. Porque el único al que le era permitido terminar con su existencia era a él y ahora, gracias a su imprudencia y egoísmo, la había condenado a tener una muerte indigna. Seguramente el insecto más débil y repugnante terminaría con ella, humillándola y cobrando así una injustificada venganza por la muerte de Sirius.

La humillación sería esa venganza.

Por eso, le dolió el asesinato de su primo. Se había asegurado que de un modo u otro ella terminara ultrajada al final. ¡Le había robado una muerte digna!

Y lo odió, una vez más. Lo detestó, evitó que su recuerdo viniera a su mente y quemó toda memoria que de él tuviese.

Y sin embargo, cuando buscaba a alguien más, siempre era él quien aparecía.

_Y sin embargo te quiero._


End file.
